Mark Haedley auf Deutsch
Vielen Dank. 1990 begann ich damit, in dem internationalen Gelände in Gilman Hot Springs in Kalifornien namens Gold Base oder Int Base zu arbeiten. Ich arbeitete dort von 1990 bis 2005. Im Grunde genommen fing ich an, für die Sea Org zu arbeiten, als ich 16 war. Ich wurde angeworben als ich eine Scientology Schule in Los Angeles besuchte und kurz nach meinem Beitritt in die Sea Organization wurde ich ins internationale Hauptquartier befördert. Als ich angeworben wurde, wurde mir gute Bezahlung, Urlaub und freie Zeit an Wochenenden versprochen und was ich in den 15 Jahren, in denen ich dort arbeitete, erlebt habe, war weit davon entfernt. Der Ort, an dem ich arbeitete, die Organisation für die ich arbeitete hieß Golden Era Productions. Golden Era Productions produziert all die Filme, Videos, Vorträge und so weiter, die an Scientology Organisationen auf der ganzen Welt verkauft werden. Unser normaler Tag bei Golden Era begann um ungefähr 7 Uhr 30 und ging jeden Abend bis Mitternacht und das war unser Zeitplan, sieben Tage die Woche, so ziemlich jede Woche des Jahres. Wenn wir gut produzierten wurden manchmal unsere Essenspausen von 15 Minuten auf 30 Minuten verlängert. Jeden Tag hatten wir für Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen 15 Minuten Zeit. Wenn wir richtig gut waren, bekamen wir vielleicht 30 Minuten Zeit dafür. Hinzu kam, wenn wir richtig gut produzierten, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass wir einmal im Jahr einen Teil des heiligen Abends frei hatten und wenn wir richtig gut arbeiteten konnte es sein, dass wir zu Thanksgiving eine Essenspause von 30 bis 45 Minuten bekamen, nur damit Sie eine Vorstellung davon bekommen, wie die Arbeitsumgebung dort ist und damit Sie wissen, welchen Teil der Zeit wir nicht arbeiten. Nachdem ich im Jahr 2005 der Sea Organization entkommen war und mit meinem Leben neu anfing, erhielt ich eine Rechnung von Scientology, die sich auf über 150.000$ für die Kurse belief, die ich während meiner dortigen Zeit absolvierte. Während der gesamten Dauer meiner Arbeit als Angestellter bei Golden Era, während 15 Jahren, verdiente ich insgesamt 29.000$ Stunde, was im Durchschnitt einen Stundenlohn von 40 Cent während der Zeit, die ich dort arbeitete gleichkommt. Jede Woche arbeiteten wir mehr als 100 Stunden. Als ich dort weg war, erhielt ich einen Bescheid von der Social Security Administration, wo Punkt für Punkt aufgelistet war, wieviel ich verdiente und in einem der Jahre, ich glaube das war im Jahr 2000, verdiente ich 1100 Dollar für das ganze Jahr 2000. Soviel Geld wurde mir für eine 100 Stunden Arbeitswoche in jeder Woche des Jahres bezahlt. Das sind keine einzigartigen Umstände, was den Lohn betrifft. So ziemlich allen Angestellten, die weltweit Sea Org Mitglieder sind, werden maximal 50 Dollar die Woche gezahlt und das gilt für so ziemlich alle Länder, in denen Scientology operiert. So viel wird allen Sea Org Mitgliedern gezahlt. Bei Golden Era Productions gab es Staff-Mitglieder Scientologen, insbesondere in bestimmten Bereichen, wo sie nicht all die Arbeit erledigen konnten, die erledigt werden musste für die verschiedenen Produkte, die wir produzierten und manchmal wurden von Außen professionelle Kräfte hinzugezogen, um dieselben Aufgaben zu erledigen, an denen die Beschäftigten von Golden Era arbeiteten, an denen Mitglieder der Sea Org arbeiteten. In einem Fall wurden einem mir bekannten Gentleman 50 Dollar die Woche gezahlt - ungefähr 7 Dollar pro Tag - um Arbeit an Videos zu verrichten und sie holten professionelle Kräfte von Außen hinzu, denen sie 1200 Dollar pro Tag dafür zahlten, dieselbe Arbeit zu erledigen, die dieser Typ machte. Damit sie eine Vorstellung davon haben, was sie den Leuten vielleicht zahlen müssten, wenn sie Löhne wie in der "wahren Welt" bekommen würden: Jemand hat das mal für mich ausgerechnet und im Grunde genommen war seine Aussage, dass auf Grundlage der Stundenzahl, die ich pro Woche gearbeitet habe und der Anzahl von Jahren, die ich dort gearbeitet habe, dies einem 8 Stunden Vollzeitjob in der "wahren Welt" entsprechen würde, den ich 40 Jahre lang bei Golden Era ausgeübt haben würde. Ich bin heute noch nicht einmal 40 Jahre alt. Also selbst bevor ich 35 war, hatte ich eine einem 40 Jahre dauernden 8 Stunden Job entsprechende Arbeit vom Alter von 16 Jahren an bei Golden Era geleistet. Und viele Leute fragen, verstehen Sie, wenn es ums Geld geht, naja, vielleicht haben sie das nicht - es ist eine Gruppe, die hat diese Einstellung, vielleicht haben sie ja nicht genug Geld um diese Leute für die Arbeit zu bezahlen, die sie leisten und bei der Anzahl an Angestellten, die sie haben. Als ich zuerst anfing, bei Golden Era zu arbeiten, arbeitete ich in einem Kassetten-Herstell-Werk und es wurde von uns im Grunde genommen verlangt, dass wir pro Woche 50.000 Kassetten herstellten, die an Scientology Organisation in der ganzen Welt gingen und diese Kassetten wurden dann zu einem Preis verkauft, der zwischen 20 und 75 Dollar pro Kassette lag. Wenn man also nur den reinen potentiellen Umsatz von unserem wöchentlichen Produktionsdurchschnitt betrachtet ergibt sich ein Wert von 4 Millionen Dollar, die sie an den Produkten verdienten, die, verstehen Sie, von 10 oder 15 Leuten hergestellt wurden. Dazu kommt, dass ich während meiner Zeit dort audiovisuelle Systeme für Scientology Organisationen auf der ganzen Welt entworfen, gebaut und installiert habe und diese Systeme werden immer noch von Scientology verkauft und installiert, die, die ich während meiner 15-jährigen Beschäftigungsdauer gebaut habe. Und ein Satz dieser System, die an eine durchschnittliche Scientology Organisation verkauft wurden, war ungefähr 300.000 Dollar wert. Soviel stellten sie der Organisation in Rechnung für die Installation und dafür, ihnen diese Systeme zu schicken und vermutlich haben sie 10 bis 15 Millionen Dollar oder mehr daran verdient, nur an den Systemen, die ich für sie installiert oder gebaut habe, während ich dort war. Es besteht also kein Mangel an Geldern, der es unmöglich machen würde, die Leute zu bezahlen, die für sie arbeiten. Wenn Leute meine Geschichte hören oder wenn Leute davon hören, was dort geschieht, fragen sie mich häufig: "Also, wenn das so schlimm war, warum sind Sie nicht einfach weggegangen? Verstehen Sie, warum sind Sie nicht einfach rausmarschiert - rausmarschiert und haben einfach von vorn angefangen?" Nun, als ich schließlich genug Mut aufbrachte und genug Mißhandlungen erlebt hatte, dass ich mich schließlich dazu entschloss zu fliehen, im Januar 2005, verließ ich das Gelände auf einem Motorrad. Innerhalb von 30 Sekunden nachdem ich fort war, folgte mir ein SUV, der dem Sicherheitspersonal des Geländes gehörte. Sie jagten mir auf dem Highway hinterher während ich auf dem Weg in die lokale Ortschaft war und sie bestanden darauf, dass ich zurück kam. Sie schrien mir von ihrem Fenster aus zu "Sie müssen zurückkommen, Sie müssen - Sie können nicht weg, verstehen Sie. Überlegen Sie mal, was Sie da gerade tun." Und ich habe mich einfach geweigert - und fuhr weiter und sie drängten mich tatsächlich von der Straße auf meinem Motorrad. Sie schubsten mich direkt von der Straße, im wörtlichen Sinn. Ich stürzte und als das geschah rief jemand, der gerade vorbei fuhr, die Polizei. Innerhalb von 5 Minuten waren die Sherrif's Deputies vor Ort. Das Sicherheitspersonal hatte sich bereits Richtung Grundstück zurückgezogen, aber der einzige Grund, warum ich fliehen konnte war, dass ich Polizeiunterstützung hatte und von zwei Deputies in die lokale Ortschaft nahe des Geländes eskortiert wurde. Das steht alles ausführlich in Polizeiberichten, die man im Internet sehen kann, aber - während die beiden Deputies mich in die lokale Ortschaft begleiteten, versuchte das Personal von Scientology immer noch, mich abzufangen und mir zu folgen, während die Polizei mir folgte und erst die Drohung sie zu verhaften sorgte dafür, dass sie sich zurückzogen und es der Polizei gestatteten, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wenn also Leute fragen "Warum sind Sie nicht einfach gegangen?", dann ist das die Antwort, weil wenn man dort ist, dann sieht und hört man, was mit Menschen passiert, die es versuchen und abhauen und meistens werden sie zurück gebracht und in seltenen Fällen gibt es tatsächlich eine erfolgreiche Flucht. Also, ja, es ist nicht die leichteste Sache, die man sich vorstellen kann für jemanden, der dort arbeitet, es tatsächlich zu schaffen, raus zu kommen. Und selbst wenn man es dann schafft, hat man danach kein Geld und man hat nicht in der wahren Welt gelebt. Man weiß nichtmal, ob man eine Arbeit bekommen kann oder ob man am nächsten Tag etwas zu essen haben wird. Es gibt also eine Menge Gründe dafür, warum sie in der Lage sind, die Leute da zu halten und warum nicht mehr Leute weggehen und rauskommen und hier heute auf der Bühne stehen. Vielleicht - Sie werden heute noch von anderen Leuten hier Aussagen hören und sie werden ähnliches berichten wie ich und ich hoffe, dass Ihnen dies einen kleinen Einblick in das, was geschieht, verschafft und wie verschiedene Leute behandelt werden und selbst dann, wenn Leute weggehen und wenn Leute in der Lage sind, raus zu kommen, einige Leute sind erst vor drei oder vier Tagen Zeugen davon geworden, wie Privatdetektive mir gefolgt sind, während ich durch Hollywood gefahren bin und versucht haben, herauszufinden, mit wem ich rede, wo ich hin will, was ich tue. Privatdetektive haben meinen Müll durchwühlt, sind mir gefolgt - während ich meine Kinder morgens zur Schule brachte und während ich Lebensmittel einkaufte. Es ist also nicht wenig, wozu die Scientology Organisation greift, um ihre Kritiker mundtot zu machen und in vielen Fällen ist es so, dass sogar diejenigen, die schließlich von dort wegkommen oder die schließlich fliehen, eingeschüchtert sind und so sehr schikaniert werden, dass sie es niemals wagen würden, den Mund aufzumachen oder mit den Medien über das zu reden, was passiert. Und schließlich haben in den letzten paar Monaten und während des letzten Jahres mehr und mehr Menschen den Mut gefunden, über das zu reden, was passiert und sie haben keine Angst davor, was ihnen von Seiten der Scientology Organisation geschehen könnte oder sie weichen nicht der Einschüchterung, der sie ausgesetzt sind und ich hoffe, dass durch diese Veranstaltung und Leute, die sich für diese Geschichten interessieren und öffentlich verbreiten was dort geschieht, dass wir es hoffentlich beenden können und andere nicht so leiden müssen, wie ich gelitten habe. Vielen Dank. Applaus Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki